Spirits of Angkor Wat/Canadian Lake Monster
|season = Four |number = Thirty Six |image = File:Ogopogo statue.png |imagewidth = 250 |airdate = September 16, 2010 |previous = "Poltergeists of Pompeii/Nandi Beast" |next = "Ghosts of Haboro/Mngwa of Tanzania"}} is the second episode of the fourth season of Destination Truth and the thirty-sixth episode overall. The team heads to the Angkor Wat of Cambodia for reported ghost sightings and goes to Okanagan Lake in Canada in search of the lake monster, Ogopogo . This episode aired September 16, 2010. Episode Summary 'Spirits of Angkor Wat' They arrived in Siem Reap, Cambodia. They later changed their transportation to motorcycles and heads to Chomrong Poom and Chouk San, which both had attacked by the spirits in Angkor Wat. Eun Peun, a shaman. told Josh to bring offerings to see the spirit. After buying the necessary supplies, they established base camp at the temple. The investigation starts in two groups, Josh heads to the center of Angkor Wat where most of the sightings occur. On their way Josh spotted an object passed on the hallways on the thermal. Shawn's group starts an EVP Session and heard unusual sounds.Later at the central tower, Josh's group began setting up the offerings and conducted an EVP session. The candles however we re blown out and Josh saw a light flickering in the hall.They continued their searach and with daylight approaching,they head home. The recordings yielded a voice saying "keep off" and "yes", answering Mike's question. The thermal footage made the biggest impression because the object was colored blue and base on the hallways heght, it is over five feet tall. 'Canadian Lake Monster' After arriving in Vancouver, they make their way to Kelowna. Their rental car gave them a familiar problem and after some McGeiger ingenuity they finally reached THE town. They met up with an Ogopogo expert, Arlene Gaal, and two witnesses and learned about the sightings of the creature. Josh used sea planes to survey the lake and the rest stayed on land. At the plane they saw an unrecognizable long dark figure in the water. They decided to come to the are were the figure is scene. josh and Gabe while Ali and Vanessa operates the R.O.V.. Late, they've found a cave and saw something swam underneath them, The team set up base camp in Rattlesnake Islandand surveys the lake in two group one on land and one underwater. Meanwhile the sonar detects something in length of 20 feet, Vanessa something moving in one of the IR cameras so Josh rushed it way to the spot but found nothing. Shawn and Bobby began searcing the water with the R.O.V. but it was shaken violently by an unknown object. The machine was later checked and saw weird marking on it cable. They showed the video of the reported Ogopogo to Mike Schaadt and identified that it was gasses bubbling towards the surface or chemical reaction in the bottom sediments of the lake. The footage they saw in the plane was inconclusive and suggested that the people may be seeing a Sturgeon,a fish that has similar characteristic in The Ogopogo. Gallery Ogopogo 2.png Ogopogo 1.png S04xE02 1.png Transportation *Insert transportation here...you are here to find out what the actual name is? Quotes Trivia *Josh is referring to the host of the Discovery Channel show Man Vs Wild, who demonstrates how to survive in the most deadly, extreme environments. The show frequently features Bear eating still wiggling lizards and spiders, or drinking urine if those are the only food and water sources available to him. Others *Chemrong Poom - Eyewitness. *Chouk San - Eyewitness. *Srey Omnoth - Interpreter. *Eun Peun - Shaman. *Arlene Gaal - Eyewitness. *Wendy Sanderson - Eyewitness. *Bill Steciuk - Eyewitness. Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Investigation in North America/Caribbean Category:Investigation in Asia